Au Pair
by PrincessMyaSkywalker
Summary: Ani/Padme pairing----------- Anakin goes to protect Princess Calliso and find Padme there also, now some it after both the Senator and Princess. Will he able to protect both the Senator and the Princess?
1. Anakin's Second Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters they belong to George Lucas is and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. No money is being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I have no money.  
  
  
Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: princessmyskywalker@hotmail.com .You can find my website at the following location: http://www.geocites.com/princessmyaskywalker  
  
Author's note: Yoda will not be talking the way in the movie it's very hard for me to write like he talks.  
  
  
Anakin's Second Mission  
By: Princess Mya Skywalker  
  
Anakin Skywalker has returned from Naboo and decided to go to his room and meditate. He was able to hide his presents from everyone. He went into his room and started to meditate. He sat on the floor cross-legged, closed his eyes, and let his mind drift till nothing was in it. An image came to his mind. It's a young woman who is dress in a queen uniform. He saw that she was about his age. Suddenly he saw fire shot at her, she was able to move out of the way. The image faded. Anakin got up and he went to Master Yoda quarter. He needed to talk to him. "Come in Padwan Skywalker." Yoda said. Anakin entered Yoda quarter.  
"Master Yoda, how are you?" Anakin asked.  
"I am doing well. You are hiding a secret from us." Yoda said.  
"I will tell when I am ready." Anakin said.  
"I know you will reveal the secret when you are ready." Yoda said, as his face show no emotion.  
"Yes." Anakin said.  
"The council has a mission for you to go on." Yoda said. He saw Anakin face lit up.  
"Do you have the information?" Anakin asked.  
"The Council has all the information you will need." Yoda said.   
"Thank you Master Yoda." Anakin said, as he left Master Yoda quarters and went to the council. He let his present be known to the rest of the Jedi.  
"Young Skywalker, we have an assignment for you it is to protect the Princess of Qwinaso." Master Obi- wan said.  
"Yes master. May ask the name of the Princess?" Anakin asked.  
"It is Princess Calliso." Master Obi-wan said. Anakin looked at the other member of the council. Anakin saw that they were done talking so he left. He got all his gear ready and he was on his way to his second mission. As his X-Wing that he brought left Yavin 4 , his thoughts were on his wife Padme.  
  
Anakin found out that Qwinso was about two planets away from Naboo. He had a mind to make a pit stop at Naboo, but he went against it. He had a mission to complete. He put his mind to the mission he must do now at this time. He knew that he must not fail this mission, he was on his way to become a Jedi Knight. The council was depending on him to complete this mission. He will not fail.  
  
He landed of the landing pad that was assigned for him. He was escorted to where the Princess was waiting for him.  
"Princess Calliso, he is the person that you requested." The guard said. She nodded, and the guard left.  
"So you are the Padwan that she been telling me all about." Princess Calliso said.  
"M'lady, I am sorry I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about." Anakin said.  
"Senator Adamila gave me your name and I decide that if she says that you are good then, I should trust her." Princess Calliso said.  
"princ-" Anakin started.  
"Please call me Mya." Mya said.  
"Okay, Mya." Anakin said.  
"Princess, Senator Amidala has arrived." A guard said.  
"Please show her in." Mya said. The guard disappeared. 


	2. A new friend, a protector

Disclaimer: In chapter One.  
  
Author's note: Senator Amidala and Princess Calliso are best friends in this fanfiction.  
  
  
A new friend and a protector  
By: Princess Mya Skywalker  
  
  
Senator Amidala was shown in. She made sure that the door was close before she approached the Princess and Anakin.  
"Princess Calliso, how are you?" Senator Amidala asked.  
"I am doing quite well. I had took you up and got myself a bodyguard." Mya said.  
"I see that." Padme started she then turned to Anakin. "It's nice to see you again Anakin."  
"It good to see you again Pad-Senator Amidala" Anakin said caught himself in mid-sentence.  
"I am sorry, but I have to say is that you two don't have to act like this when I am around." Mya said.  
"Excuse me?" Padme and Anakin said at the same time.  
"I know your secret." Mya said.  
"What secret?" Anakin asked.  
"That you two are married." Mya said.  
"What?" Padme asked.  
"You two don't have to hide it from me. I can see it in your guys eyes." Mya said, as she made her jacket move to where she was standing. Anakin and Padme looked in amazement at what she did.   
"How did you do that?" Anakin asked.  
"I have been able to do that since I was little." Mya said.  
"Could you do that again?"Anakin asked. Mya moved a vase that was on a table, then she moved her jacket from one place to another while moving the vase at the same time.   
"Have you ever been tested to see if you have the force?" Anakin asked.  
"No I haven't. Why do you asked?" Mya asked.  
"It's just that you move things and you seem calm." Anakin said.  
"I am in a good mood and I am happy to see you together. Even since you two've been away from each other for a two day." Mya said, she could see the two were very much in love.   
"My mission right now is to protect you Mya." Anakin said.  
"I want to see you to happy, even if I have to pull rank and favor in from the Jedi Council to get it." Mya said.  
"So are you really in danger?" Padme asked.  
"Yes." Mya said simply. They was silent between the three for awhile.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Anakin asked.  
"Would you to like any tea?" Mya asked.  
"Yes, that would be nice." Padme said. Mya got three tea cup, the pot of hot tea and the small chestnut color coffee table over to where the sofa was at against the wall.  
The tea was ready and they sat down and talked.  
"It's surprise me a bit. I have a protector and a new friend. This is terrific." Mya said smiling. The three continue to drink their tea. 


End file.
